The Lost Legacy
by 1is97
Summary: Legend tells of a Sharingan so powerful it allows the wielder to instantly copy any form of Jutsu: Ninjutsu Genjutsu Taijutsu; as well as increasing the power of the Jutsu tenfold. This extremely rare eye was desperately sought out & is now seen as just a myth. But what if all the Uchihas (except Sasuke)weren't killed in the massacre? What if one had escaped along with her child?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-My Screwed Up Life/I'm Kidnapped**

Naruto narrowed his eyes at me and took a fighting stance. Balking, I immediately took a step back. I could feel the sweat beads forming on my forehead and I clenched my fists in extreme nervousness.

"We don't have to do this, you kn-know." My voice cracked towards the end. He smirked at me and let the powerful nine tails chakra emanate from his body. A squeak escaped my lips and I turned around to flee but saw Kakashi blocking my way. _Shit._

"You can't run away this time, Kana." I swung around to see Naruto taking a small step towards me.

"I don't want to fight, dammit!" My cries fell on deaf ears as he ignored me and instead, to my abject horror, let the chakra coat flare up even more blindingly. If eyes could've popped out of heads due to utter shock, mine would have been long gone by now. My heart rate quadrupled at the flash of determination in his eyes. He was really going to do this.

"Begin on my signal." Kakashi said from behind me. How could he do that! He was sending me to my death, and by the look in Kakashi's eye, he knew exactly what he was doing. Tears of terror escaped my eyes but I forced myself to choke down the sob that was building up in my throat. Feeling like a trapped animal, I apprehensively took a defensive stand of my own. If I couldn't escape, I would fight. Yeah. I could do this. I could totally do-

"Begin."

I couldn't do this. Who was I kidding anyway? But I didn't have enough time to even think anymore, for I saw a powerful sphere of concentrated chakra appear in Naruto's hand. A Rasengan.

"Get ready, Kana." Naruto said as he raced towards me. I could not get ready. I could only stare frozen in shock as Naruto disappeared and immediately teleported right in front of me. Just like the Yellow Flash,I thought dumbfounded. The ball of chakra in his hands was incredibly powerful enough to instantly kill if it so much as touched me. He raised his arm high as if to bring down the Rasengan with as much force as possible. "NO!" A scream lodged in my throat as he swung. I was going to die.

* * *

*****-Yeah, so that's me at the mercy of Naruto himself. Crazy, huh? How did I possibly get to this, you ask? I ask that same question myself, how _did _I get here? How could a normal 16 year old girl possibly get herself into that sort of situation? Naruto is just a fictional series, made for enjoyment and entertainment. Everybody knows that. But guess what. Everybody is wrong.

Come to think of it, it's all Yuki's fault in the first place. If that bastard hadn't-Forgive me for my rudeness. Anyway, _that's _a story for another day, another time. Where was I again? Oh yeah, I was being murdered by Naruto. So let's start at the beginning, shall we? When all of this craziness began.-*****

* * *

Pain.

That was the first word that rolled into my pounding head as the world slowly came into focus. My eyelids felt like they had been sewed shut, and for some inexplicable reason, I felt like I couldn't move my body.

Was I paralysed? The alarming thought raced through my pain-riddled mind, as I desperately tried to move my arms and legs. A crushing sensation enveloped me, and I gasped. That's when I realized, the hard way, that I wasn't paralysed, but instead bound by all kinds of chains and cuffs. I'm not sure which one was worse.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The chains will only get tighter after each struggle."

The lazy, unaffected tone of my captor infuriated me, sounding vaguely familiar. Squinting, I glared at the blurry shape in front of me. Damn it, my eyes still weren't focused. I could barely make out his fuzzy outline.

"How did I get here?" I asked him, careful not to disturb the chains that bound me. I definitely was not going to make that mistake again. As my eyes finally snapped into focus, I zoomed in on the man just in time to see him scowl.

"That's all you have to say?" he asked, his indifferent blue eyes looking into mine. To say I was confused by his question was an understatement. "What else would I say?" I questioned back, my voice still horribly husky from the pain and disuse. As I looked at him, I noticed something that was different about him. Maybe it was the way he held himself, I reasoned. I got the vaguest feeling that this man was not as he seemed.

An indescribable look passed over his face, before it disappeared so suddenly that it lead me to wonder if I had really imagined it. "So you're not going to talk, huh?" He spoke flatly, emotionlessly. His lazy tone was back, although it sounded fake now, with an undercurrent of darkness. The line was said as a statement, but I got the strangest feeling that it meant something more.

"Do I…know you?" I asked hesitantly, even though that didn't make any sense. I was sure I had never seen him before in my life. I would definitely have remembered a person who stood out this much. I strained my eyes to get a better view of him. He was sitting in a lone wooden chair, his blue eyes filled with disinterest. At my question, he ran his hands through his silky straight black hair and sighed. "Where the hell is he? I'm beginning to lose my patience." He muttered, sounding annoyed.

"Who is 'he'? Who are you?" I demanded, deciding to put on a brave façade. At his sharp look, I shrunk back slightly but managed to successfully level a glare of my own at him. He bit the inside of his cheek, indecisive, before finally getting up.

"The question you might want to consider asking is not who I am, but rather, why you were brought here." Great. I just had to get kidnapped by a smartass. A good-looking smartass, I realized, as I gazed closer at him. Which made me instantly wary of him. Serial killers were usually good-looking people, right? He was one of those few men who weren't just handsome, but instead had to be classified as beautiful. With his porcelain good looks; slightly messy, silky straight black hair and blazing blue eyes, he was beautiful enough to make me instantly terrified.

_It's the good looking bastards you need to watch out for, Kana. _My mother's voice echoed in my head. So it was true, huh? Strangely enough, I felt myself slightly disappointed in the fact that the more attractive ones really did give you the most trouble.

What are you doing?! I asked myself, alarmed by the fact that I had just thought of a psychopath kidnapper as attractive. The pain must have deluded me. I needed to get out of here, as soon as possible. Shaking my head at the ridiculous thoughts that had somehow infiltrated before, I went back to observing the man in front of me. Who was staring right back. Jerking back in surprise, I glared at him. To my surprise, instead of getting riled up, he shot me a cocky smirk.

"Fine. Why was I brought here?" I demanded, irritation breaking through my features. My head hurt, hell, my whole body hurt. I didn't know if I would get out of this alive. Even then, I knew better than to show him the fear gnawing at me from inside. If I showed him weakness, that would only further motivate him. It would give him reason to hurt me. And it would also destroy my pride in the process.

"I never said I'd tell you, did I?" he leaned back in his chair comfortably, closing his eyes.

I growled in frustration. This was going nowhere. If only I could find an escape route…

I studied my surroundings with a growing sense of hopelessness. The room I was in was rather small and empty of any furnishings. The ancient lightbulb hanging from the ceiling sparsely lit up its surroundings, and the musty smell of old boxes and cardboard was overpowering. Curiously enough, not a single box was to be found. It had to be a storage room of some sort, I thought, one that was recently emptied. _To accommodate me._ There were no windows. The only escape route was the wooden door in the far corner of the room, but getting to it was going to be no easy task.

Something metallic glinted at the corner of my eye, instantly capturing my attention. I looked back to see just the guy, nothing else. Strange. Just as soon as it had appeared, it was gone. An extremely unsettling thought invaded my mind, and the panic I had desperately tried to hide bubbled its way back up. Could it be… a knife?

Oh shit. Just what had I gotten myself into? My family wasn't rich by any means. We weren't poor or anything, but we it was true that we did have some difficult times. I felt a sinking sensation in my chest as I thought of how much hard earned money they would have to give up for my ransom. They weren't even my real family, I had no real family. But they were incredibly important to me, and they were the ones that had taken care of me after my mother's death. But why was I kidnapped in the first place? I was just a normal high school teenager. No money, and I owned nothing valuable. It didn't make any sense that a person like me who had no money to spare would be kidnapped for it.

"I'm not rich, you know." I told him. Maybe that'll persuade him to let me go. Although I highly doubted it.

"Good for you." He remarked, not even opening his eyes.

Was he really not getting the point? Or did he have something else planned?

"So…um…since I can't give you money, can't you just let me go?"

"Who said I wanted your money?" he asked. I was confused, to say the least. If he didn't want my money…then?!

"My body?!"

His eyes flew open at my exclamation, and he stared at me for a speechless moment before shaking his head in disbelief.

"Wh-what?" I stammered, even more confused than before. He stood up and strolled lazily across the room towards me. I tried not to squirm at his each step.

He leaned in, until our faces were only an inch apart. Aw hell. Panic blossomed inside me, and I looked away. He took hold of my chin, forcing me to look at him. Instead of lust, I saw cold amusement in his eyes. Again I got the feeling that this man in front of me, whoever he was, was hiding behind a carefully constructed mask. In that moment I knew with absolute certainty that behind his unaffected demeanor was something somber, something that blazed with a grim intensity that begged to be let loose. This guy was dangerous as hell, even more so than if he had directly threatened me because whatever was hiding behind his mask of calm was something that I, under no circumstances, wanted to find out.

"You've changed." His voice seemed deeper than before, with a hint of an emotion I couldn't discern. A mysterious flood of emotions coursed through me for a fleeting second, before disappearing. Hard as I tried, I couldn't get those feelings to come back. It was just a moment but it was enough to get me even more bewildered than I already was. Why had I felt such resignation when I looked at him? What did I have to be resigned for? It was just a delusion, I reasoned. Yep, I was going crazy.

Just as I was about to snap at him to back off, the door opened and I was stunned into silence. My head spun as I desperately tried to process, somehow make sense of the absurdity that just entered the room. The door opened to reveal…Kakashi.

The Kakashi look-alike strode into the room, taking one look at me and the guy and sighed.

"Yuki. Get away from her. Honestly, sometimes I think you're worse than Naruto."

Yuki pursed his lips in regret, but dutifully stepped away from me. He pulled started to pull out something and immediately fear once again slammed its way into me. Was it the knife I saw earlier? It wasn't a knife. It was something even more unbelievable. Konoha's leaf headband glinted back at me. A hysterical laugh bubbled its way up my throat, leading both men to stare at me. That somehow made the situation even funnier and I laughed till tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Well. It seems like she finally lost it." Yuki said as my laughs turned to sobs. Kakashi sighed again, then shook his head.

"Do you know who why you are here?" Kakashi asked me, his inscrutable eyes examining me. "No. Why am I here?" I stared right back with an air of defiance, even as I felt terror crawling inside. He stood in front of me and suddenly reached into his pocket. Shit. Was he going to kill me? This was hilarious. Freaking hilarious. I was about to be killed by a bunch of Naruto fanatics. Just as the hysteria was about to come back, Kakashi finally pulled his hand from his pocket. Was it a knife? Or a shuriken, since he was a Naruto fanatic? But he took out something even more unbelievable than a knife. Something that instantly stunned me into silence. I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head as I just stupidly stared at the necklace dangling in front of me.

"Do you know what this is?" the Kakashi look-alike asked me, his face expressionless. I knew. Of course I knew. That was my mother's necklace, for crying out loud. I hadn't seen it in such a long time. It had gone missing after her death. Why did he have it? Then it all suddenly made sense. _You've changed_. _Do you know what this is?_

They knew my mother and me. But how? I was absolutely and utterly sure I had never seen them before in my life. And why in the world would my mom know a bunch of crazies who were obsessed with Naruto? It just didn't make sense.

"Who are you?" I demanded the both of them, my eyes narrowed to slits. Kakashi's expression didn't change. Was he a poker player or something? How could he have that good of a poker face? But Yuki…he was another matter. Immediately his eyes narrowed slightly at my question, and I saw his mask crack once more. Was it anger? Disbelief? Or hurt? Or maybe a mixture of all three?

"As if you really don't know." Yuki stared at me, his face settling back into a mask of indifference. But I knew better. His mask had cracked, after all. Kakashi put up a hand as if to silence him.

"You know me." Kakashi said. "You said my name, after all."

"Kakashi?" I asked. He nodded. I felt the world begin to swim around me. Could this guy really believe he was the real Kakashi? And what was I saying? There was no real Kakashi. Kakashi wasn't real. He was a freaking manga character.

"Kakashi isn't real. He's a character." I told him. At that he reached out his hand towards me, instantly making me cringe. He was going to hit me, wasn't he? But instead he just gently touched my face.

"I'm real. See? You can touch me." Shocked, I just stared into his eyes. Well, the eye that was visible, anyways. Surprisingly enough, I found kindness there. That made me rethink this whole situation. And made me a hell lot more confused than I already was. I sure didn't believe him, but I felt that he was someone I might be able to reason with. And so, I decided to play along.

"If you're really Kakashi, then where's your Sharingan?" I asked. Kakashi began to pull up his Konoha headband, as if he was really going to show me, but then Yuki stopped him.

"You really don't know who we are? Or who I am?" He put an emphasis on the word "I".

I shook my head no. "I don't even know your full name. Who are you?" I asked. Yuki gave a short, sarcastic laugh, before suddenly slamming his fist into the wall just beside me. My eyes widened and I gasped, trying to break free of the chains and somehow escape.

"Yuki." Kakashi warned.

Gritting his teeth, Yuki stared at me. His mask of indifference had completely slipped away and his true emotions spilled out. "Stop joking with me. This is hilarious! You throw our lives upside down and abandon us, then you say you don't even remember." his face twisted with barely constrained disdain and anger. A squeak of shock escapes me and I stare wide eyed at him, unable to respond.

"Yuki!" Kakashi raised his voice. "Get a hold of yourself. Losing your calm will not help in this situation at all."

Yuki clenched his fists in an attempt to calm himself down. Several moments of unbearable tension passed before he finally sighed as if all the fight had left him. He looked as if he didn't know what to do anymore. And so he turned around and stiffly exited the room.

Kakashi sighed, as if he was tired by this whole ordeal.

"Sorry about that." He said, as if to apologize for Yuki's outburst. "But if what you're saying is true, you really have no idea who we are. Do you know who you are?"

I scoffed at that. I might have no clue as to who these manga-freaks were, but I certainly knew who I was.

"Of course. I'm Kana. Kana Wellington." Kakashi stared at me like he was pitying me.

"What?!" I demanded, feeling myself starting to get majorly pissed off.

"Do you know your true heritage? Have you really forgotten everything? Even about the Sharingan?"

What was he talking about? This was making my head hurt.

"What do you keep talking about? The Sharingan isn't real. Kakashi isn't real. NONE OF THIS IS REAL!" I screeched, finally feeling myself beginning to lose it.

Kakashi seemed vaguely amused by my statement, which infuriated me all the more. Just who the hell was he?

"Have you looked at yourself since you woke up, by any chance?" The sudden and completely unrelated question threw me off. What was he going on about? I narrowed my eyes at him, feeling like I was definitely not going to like what was going to happen next.

"No…" I replied hesitantly, feeling wary of this mysterious man in front of me. He reached out into his pocket, producing a small mirror. Where was he going with this? I could feel the panic start to bubble its way back up my throat.

He turned the mirror towards me, so I could see my reflection. In that moment, time stopped. The world stopped. I could only stare at my reflection, completely stunned. No. No. No. No. No. This wasn't happening. Oh God, please. Please let it all be a dream. This…

The reflection in the mirror had the Sharingan. My reflection…my eyes…I had the Sharingan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Memories**

Kakashi removed the chains around the unconscious girl with ease. He reached out to pick her up when a hand stopped him. "Let me." Yuki said, picking her up into his arms. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Yuki asked defiantly, already knowing what Kakashi meant by that look.

A hint of a sad smile appeared on Kakashi's face as he stared at the boy. "You can't stay mad at her." It was a fact Yuki knew all too well unfortunately. He avoided Kakashi's eyes and stiffly moved towards the door, carrying the girl at as much a distance as he could from himself. Yes, he couldn't stay angry at her for long. But the hurt and the feeling of betrayal wasn't going to vanish so easily.

"It only gets harder from here on out, you know. They'll come for her."

Kakashi's statement caused him to tighten his hold on the girl.

"They can try." Yuki grit his teeth.

* * *

"Do you think she's dead?" a voice called out, immediately followed by a thump and a cry of pain. "Konohamaru! Don't say that in front of a patient!" this voice was distinctly feminine. And familiar.

"Why are you here anyway?" the girl asked, and I heard some shuffling sounds in the background.

"I needed a bandage."

_What…? _The nagging sensation continued to torment me, leading me to believe that there was something important that I had forgotten. Something that I wasn't sure I wanted to remember.

My eyes opened to find myself in a hospital room. Blearily, I stared at my surroundings in abject confusion until a wave of pink surrounded my vision.

"You're awake?" Sakura asked, reaching out to check my temperature. I gazed at her blankly, feeling woozy. Suddenly, all the memories came flooding back in that moment and I gasped. The realization of the impossible that had just occurred left me stunned. She reached towards me, but I swatted her hands away. I needed to check to see if it was true. If I really had the Sharingan.

"Mirror…" I croaked, my voice barely coming out. Throwing away the covers, I scrambled out of bed only to fall due to my unstable legs.

Sakura helped me up. "Here, eat this. You'll feel better instantly." She shoved a small round object in my mouth. I wanted to spit it out, but unfortunately I swallowed on reflex. The effects were instantaneous. Immediately the pain and wooziness disappeared and I stood up with ease. It was incredible-I felt as if I could run a mile without feeling out of breath.

"What is this?" I asked her, completely amazed. "Don't tell me you have Senzu beans here. Now that's just ridiculous." I said, referring to the mystical beans with rejuvenating properties in the DragonBall Z franchise.

She stared at me like she was looking at me for the first time. "You really have forgotten everything, haven't you?"

The elation that came with eating the mystical object disappeared in a flash. I could feel a queasy feeling begin to boil deep in my stomach as I thought of all this craziness. I had to see the mirror. Now.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked her.

"Down the hallway, second door on the left but-"

I was already out the door before she could finish her sentence. I could hear Sakura calling after me, but that just motivated me to walk faster. The hallway I entered was empty, thankfully. I wasn't sure I could handle seeing more Naruto characters just yet.

I shoved open the second door on the left and promptly collided into someone.

"Yuki." His name tumbled out of my mouth before I even realized it. He immediately crinkled his nose at me, as if I was something rotten that had spoiled his mood. I scowled right back. If he didn't like me, well so be it. I wasn't fond of him either.

"Move." I shoved him out of the way, or at least tried to, but man this guy was like a rock. I grunted, putting as much force as I could into my arms. It didn't do a thing. What was this guy made of, anyway? Metal?

He narrowed his eyes at me and took a hold of my hands. My eyes widened.

"Le-Let me go." I stammered. He made an irritated noise that sounded like 'tch' and he pried my hands off of him.

"Don't touch me." He rumbled, then promptly proceeded to dust off the areas I had touched him. I scoffed in disbelief.

"What do you think I am? A bug?" I was highly insulted, to say the least.

By the look on his face, it was evident that _that _was exactly how he viewed me. A bug. I stopped him before he could say it out loud.

"Never mind. Don't answer that."

Yuki sighed as if he was exhausted by me then finally moved out of the way. I searched for a mirror and saw one hanging on the wall. Suddenly, I could feel my legs getting weaker with each step I took towards it. What if I really had the Sharingan? I couldn't even fathom what would happen if that were true. What would I do? No, I shouldn't think about it right now, I chided myself. It was more important to see if it was even true or not.

Apprehensively I stepped in front of the mirror and saw my reflection. And immediately felt a sense of relief. It was only me and my brown eyes. No alien Sharingan to be seen anywhere. I sighed as if a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. Yes, this is how it should be. Triumphantly I swirled around to see Yuki staring at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked warily.

I smiled smugly at him. "Your trick didn't work. I don't have the Sharingan." I pointed to my clear brown eyes.

He didn't smile, instead a very grim look passed his face. "What are we going to do with you? You're not anywhere near ready. Hell, you don't even believe who you are."

The smile faded from my face and anger took its place.

"What are you talking about? By God, you make me so angry. Why would you kidnap me and trick me into believing I had the Sharingan unless you're completely crazy? Wait. Because you _are _crazy." My voice rose to a shout. By the end of my rant, Yuki stood beside me, a scary look in his eyes. Even as I felt a little fear crawl its way through my heart, I glowered right back at him. He couldn't intimidate me anymore. I wouldn't let him.

"What will lead you to realize that you truly do have the Sharingan?" His question threw me off. I was completely not expecting him to say that.

"We-well, I need proof of course. And since I don't see any sign of a Sharingan in my eyes, it's obvious I won't believe you."

"You need proof, huh?" Yuki pursed his lips.

"You asked for it." Before I could even understand what he meant by that sentence, his arm tightly snaked around my neck and pressed a kunai knife to my throat.

"What are you doing?!" I choked out.

"Look in the mirror."

I looked and immediately gasped. The brown in my eyes was now bright red with three _tomoe _(Japanese swirl pattern similar to a comma)inside. It really was the Sharingan. But how….?

Yuki released me and stepped back. Seeing the shocked and stunned look on my face, he explained, "Since you have forgotten how to use your Sharingan, it now only comes out in cases where you feel you are in danger."

Huh. So it was true. I now realized why Yuki had pressed a knife to my throat, and so I reluctantly pushed down the urge to punch him for it. But I couldn't help but feel even more lost now. I didn't even know who I was anymore. Was Santa Claus real too? The world began to blur around me.

Laughter interrupted my confused thoughts. Both Yuki and I turned around to face Naruto laughing at something with Hinata. He stopped when he saw us standing there.

"Kana…" Naruto looked as if he was rendered speechless by my presence. I felt speechless myself. It was Naruto. _Naruto._ Practically the most famous ninja in anime history. And here he was, right in front of me and saying my name. All the confused thoughts flew out of my head replaced with ridiculously fan-girly ones.

I'm embarrassed to say I launched myself at him. But who wouldn't? It was Naruto, after all. In the flesh. The temptation was too sweet to resist. He caught me in his arms but we fell to the floor together with me on top of him. Maybe it was the medication or whatever it was Sakura had given me earlier, but I felt ridiculously happy.

"K-Kana-chan" he stared at me with shocked blue eyes. His spiky blond hair was messed up by the fall. I was beginning to feel warmth in my stomach and everything turned a little giddy. I giggled when I thought of the million fan-girls that would have killed me for jumping their precious Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, Kana-chan, are you okay?" The voice belonged to Hinata. I smiled at her sunnily before I was yanked off of Naruto by a pissed Yuki.

"Are you drunk?" he asked me. I glared at him.

"Don't ruin my mood. I was talking to Naruto." My voice came out slurred. Was I really drunk? Everything was beginning to glow.

Sakura rushed in here with Rock Lee. I hooted at them. Sakura had a very apologetic look on her face.

"She's already drunk, huh?" she said. Yuki narrowed his eyes at her. "What did you do?"

"It was Lee's 'Drunken Fist' pellets. They accidentally got switched in with the military food ration pellets I planned to give her."

All of them stared at me causing me to guffaw. I chidingly shook my finger at Yuki when I saw the scowl that was forming on his face.

"Lighten up, dude. You're never going to get a girl, otherwise."

Naruto and Sakura burst out laughing at my statement and Yuki looked as if he was ready to murder someone at any moment.

"Come on, we're going." Yuki grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. I yanked me hand out of his. "No! I want to stay with Naruto!" I said, stamping my foot on the ground like a five year old.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, Yuki let her stay." Yuki glared at me. "Are you coming or do I have to carry you out of there?"

I giggled at him. "Carry me." I declared, then opened my arms out, beckoning him to me. Yuki ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. The whole room had a yellow glow to it now. He reluctantly came up to me and threw me over his shoulder.

"No…I want to be carried like a Princess." I whined. Yuki stiffened at my sentence. "Shut up or else I'll drop you."

"Fine." I pouted, but agreed to let him carry me like that to wherever we were going.

"Where are we going, anyway?" I asked him.

He ignored me and we walked silently down a bunch of hallways like that before I asked him again.

Yuki grunted but finally answered as we neared a thick iron door. "To Ino's father. He'll check your mind to see why you can't seem to remember anything."

"Will it hurt?" My innocent question stopped him for a moment and he paused to answer. "No."

He opened the door and we entered a small, but nicely furnished room that glowed. Why did everything seemed to glow, anyway? Was it because I was drunk? A blond man with long hair was in the room, writing on the desk.

"That's her?" he asked Yuki. His voice was deeper than I had expected.

"Yes, and unfortunately she's a little drunk at the moment."

"Drunk!" He raised his eyebrows at Yuki, who grimaced. "She accidentally ate Lee's pellet."

"Ah." He chuckled, as if that explained everything. Yuki put me on a wooden chair. Mr. Yamanaka placed a hand on my forehead.

"Try to empty your mind of any thoughts and relax." He coaxed me. I closed my eyes and proceeded to do as he told me.

"Okay, I'm starting now." His hand began to grow warmer as chakra emanated from him and into me.

_Remember. _His disembodied voice floated out to me in my mind. Suddenly I began to see memories of my life being played out of me. My mom and me eating ice cream, me laughing with my friends as we checked out the boys, my mother's warm cinnamon eyes smiling down at me…the memories came faster and faster, being pulled out of almost by force.

I whimpered as the first wave of pain appeared. As the memories flashed before me, the pain increased until tears flowed freely down my cheeks. Yuki was saying something to Mr. Yamanaka but I couldn't make out what. I was too engrossed in the memories. They flashed even faster now, appearing and disappearing incredibly quickly. A name flashed before my eyes and then everything turned white. A huge wave of pain shook me immediately after that. It was horrible, like my mind was being ripped apart. I screamed in pure agony and I felt myself being cradled in someone's arms. I clawed at whoever it was, and they in turn pressed me closer. It was Yuki. I knew his scent.

"You told me it wouldn't hurt." I sobbed into his chest. He tightened his hold on me when I realized he was repeating the same thing over and over to me. "Sorry. I'm so sorry." His voice was soft, like he had felt the tormenting pain along with me.

And so we stood like that, him apologizing softly in my ear, over and over again until I finally stopped him.

"It's okay now. I'm fine." The look in his eyes told me he wanted to continue apologizing but I insisted it really was okay now. It was beginning to get harder with each moment to keep my heavy eyes open, finally feeling exhaustion creep in.

"Can I go to sleep now?" I asked Yuki tentatively. He paused at my question before answering, "Yes. Sleep." I closed my eyelids in relief, and felt the sleepiness start to overtake me. I heard Yuki and Yamanaka-san talking in low voices.

"What happened?" Yuki's voice was hard.

"There's a block in her mind. Whoever suppressed her memories did a fantastic job." He whistled before continuing, "I can't access her memories beyond a certain point without killing her in the process."

Yuki gripped me tightly at that.

"You think they-" the rest of Yamanaka-san's sentence trailed off.

"Yes." Yuki replied grimly.

"Does she know how to fight?"

"No. She doesn't remember anything, not even how to use her own Sharingan. It's like an involuntary reflex at the moment."

"So she's going to have to learn everything all over again. At the Ninja Academy?" Yamanaka-san asked Yuki, who replied that I would.

They talked some more but I could feel the exhaustion being too powerful to ignore anymore. Just before I succumbed to the sweet dark oblivion that awaited me, a name flashed in my mind; the same name that had appeared just before the excruciating pain had overtook me. It wasn't until much, much later that I realized the true significance of that name that had appeared in my memories.

_Itachi Uchiha._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey Everyone! 1is97 here. I would love reviews for my stories because they help me improve. I will also take in questions and pairing requests for my story so feel free to comment and ask!


End file.
